Concrete Angel Alice
by FloFlower1730
Summary: Jasper was there when Alice was almost killed. When she was still human. He turned away and left. Never forgetting her. Then he meets her again in that little diner. AxJ Rated T for a little bit of Violence


Concrete Angel

Summary: Jasper was there when Alice was almost killed. When she was still human. He turned away and left. Never forgetting her.

Then he meets her again in that little diner. AxJ

AN: My first Twilight Fanfiction... I had the 'inspiration' on that by looking around on YouTube. The song came up and well yeah.

Also it's my first Songfic... so please be nice.

**Jaspers Point of view**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

Maria told me to go to that asylum and choose who would be our next newborn soldier. All of them thought I was Jasper Smith the new soon-to-be doctor.

On one of my first days at that asylum I had to bring a girl food. "You got the pretty one... lucky guy... though she really is out of her mind... and the creepy thing is that she is always right. she says she can see the future... Last week for example she saw that one of the nurses had a pregnancy to live with. That's the nurse who left today. Or another time she saw that a pateint would be running infront f a train shortly after his dismissal he ran infront of a train."

told me another Doctor who supposed to be my age.... beacause I'm 63 and looking like 19 or something and he is something around 19. We were both just practicants. That guy really talked too much. but still I caught interest in that girl and wondered that if she was a Vampire like me would her visions be more specific? I quickly glanced on his tag and read that his name was 'Jonny' Tche such a typical name. Well Jonny had to go to the first floor and I had to go to the basement. It was deserted. rats were running around the floor and it stunk like hell. I looked at her door. A heavy iron door. I took out my key put it into the key hole and turned it around. the door opened with a loud squeeek-sound.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

From inside the cell I heard a sharp gasp and it sounded like somone was humbling towards the wall.

I heard a beautiful voice. "Please don't hurt me... I Didn't see anything..." The person was sobbing. I looked at her. It was relly dark but still I could see her.... something about my powers.

I reached for a switch but found none. "Excuse me miss erm Brandon" I said after looking at her name on the list "Isn't there any switch to turn the light on." Didn't want to be suspicious. And also being the gentleman I was being as rude as not to ask (*gr?*) did not even come to my mind. "Right next to the door" She sobbed. I reached for it and found it. Suddenly it went really bright. She jerked away hidin her eyes in her... Hurt arms. All over her arms were bruises. No all over her body were bruises. She had a black eye, old blood on her nose, that part took me hard work to concentrate(*gr*). She looked horrible... But still beautiful.

I slowly walked towards her crouched next to her and said that I won't hurt her She looked at me with hope shining from er eyes. I didn't have to look after her emotions to know that. I can feel the emotions of people you know?

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

I brought her food everyday. In the beginning she didn't talk. but then. I asked "Why are you held here?" and she smiled at me innocently "Because they say I'm crazy. I see the future you know?"

I laughed "I heard as much... no I meant why you are here hold like a prisoner" she froze and answered "Because I'm too creepy to be up there... and besides.... they fear that I will meet new people and scare them of by seeing their future and warning them" I wanted to caress her hair her face right then... but that wasn't possible... She was so fragile in contrast to me. I frowned now too and asked her why she had all those bruises... I had wiped of the bloody nose once being extra carefull not to hurt her. She answered "Because they punish me when I have my visions... When I see death.... or losts...." while looking at the floor. I heard a dark knocking from the door. "Mr Smith are you in there? I will be taking over now... you may go home now." came the wicked voice from the door. I smiled at her kissed her forehead as softly as possible and stood up. I walked toward the door and opend it.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late_

There stands Alice's doctor.. Alice's Full name is Mary Alice Brandon... But she hates being called Mary or Miss Brandon..... Her Doctor was Anip... James Anip(1) I nod at him and walk out of the room... I smelled a tinch of Vampire.... But I didn't realize it back then.

I was hiding in the dark. I heared the conversation in the dark room.

"What did you See Bitch!" I sounded like a slap. I cringed when the pain radiating from Alice washed over me.

"I saw nothing" came Alice's sobs. Again a slap.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE!!!" 2 slaps in a row... a third one... whimpering from Alice.... Suddenly it sounds like he's ripping something out of its socket. Metal.

I heard it as it slapped against Alice's skin. And her Scream was so horrible that I turned around and ran. I pulled Jonny into a dark corner bit him and took him to Maria.

I never forgot her.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel  
_

I stayed in town the next 3 days though waiting for Jonny to change. I bought a newspaper each day but never read them. When Jonny awoke we sped to Maria's and the others' hiding place. Without a really surprised me... I thought Jonny would've started his blabber again... but nothing.... for the first part of our journey. Then he suddenly asked "You liked her didn't you?" If I still had blood it would've rushe to my face, bilding a blush. "W-What're you talking about?!" He grinned "The creep..." I interrupted him with a death-glare and a "Alice is no creep" He sniggered "Yeah yeah. We arrived at the cave Maria and the others were hiding in. We walked in.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

One pair of red wicked eyes landed on us. That is Maria... She purred "Jasper you are back...... even with a newborn... I'll check if he's of use for us." I nodded and went outside again. I sighed. I had nothing to do so st just ran up a tree sat down und took the newspaper and flew over the articels. One of them, that was on the last page, caught my eye : _  
_"Asylum lost a person?!?" I read quickly through it. It was from the day after I left the asylum. It was all about a girl dieing in there and then disappearing a day after her death. Little did I know that this girl was Alice.

I took the next newspaper and opened it. I again flew over the titles. This time the one that caught my eye was in the middle of the newspaper.

"Mary Alice brandon- a dead that disappeard" I read through it. It was about Alice, who was called Mary or Miss Brandon all th time, and her "good" life at the asylum... and her death. She "fell" down the stairs and while hitting her head against a metall plate she broke her neck. Two needles that were lying n the floor bore into her neck... When the police came there... al of that was there..... with blood all over it. A day later her "corpse" wasn't anywhere to be found. I would never throw away these three newspapers.I read the first site of the last one. The top story was

"Corpse miracolously (sp?) disappeared- along with tw soon-to-be doctors and two real doctors" First it was about Alice again.. her death and dispperance. Th next part as about Jonny and I and that we dissapeared too. The third part was about Doctor Anip. He also fled and was nowhere to be found.

The last part was about.... The head doctor, Doctor Thomas Repsaj, an old Vampire who played a 59 old Doctor, alo disappeared.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved_

I promised to myself hat I would rip James' and Thomas' heads off. James for hurting the fragile puppet-like girl and Thomas for turning her into what we are. Sleeples monsters... How did I know she turned to a vampire? The two needles weren't two needles... It were Vampire teeth.

A little time later Peter returned telling me about his new lifestyle with Charlotte and I went with him... Trying to live on animal blood.... But then I made a mistake... I sucked out a human... I ouldn't g back... couldn't disappoint Peter and Charlotte.... So I fled from them.

Once I was in Philadelphia for a little time. It rained. I was hungry.... but running into the woods while it rained.... would make me look suspicious.... I thought "Why blow off my cover" and ducked into a little diner. In there were only a few people... But one person radiated of feelings I couldn't describe. Love, Happiness, hope.... everything good... She was a vampire like me... She had messy short hair that looked like a halo around her head and brownish-red eyes. She smiled at me hopped of the high stool she was sitting on and walked to me. She looked like a dancer dancin to a pretty balley tune. She held her hand out and told me "You kept me waiting for a long time". I ducked my head like I was used to and smiled "Sorry ma'am" She had her hand outstreched towards me and I took it.

That was the first time fr a long time I felt love.

That was the irst time for almot a centur I felt hope.

I was with Mary Alice Brandon till eternity...

I would and will never leave her again...

She is my

_concrete angel_

_**The End**_

It took me a lot of work.... Tell me how you like it... and Yes James anip is THE james...

(1) You know james.... ananip is Pain with the letters rearranged :)

I hope you enjoyed

Lots of Love Lexa

Rewiev please


End file.
